


You Suck (But You’re Far Too Cute)

by lapisdot



Series: Lapidot Oneshots [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Pining, Rated teen for swearing, Tension, angry peri, bitchy lap, but can u blame them, im sorry this is so cliche but i tried, lapidot - Freeform, lil bit of angst, mentions of sex but nothing incredibly graphic, pearlmethyst - Freeform, quite a lot of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisdot/pseuds/lapisdot
Summary: We're pretty much enemies and we've been partnered up in gym class and I'm kind of using that as a way to torture you because you're so cute and I hate you for that.





	You Suck (But You’re Far Too Cute)

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk what this even is, ive never written a kiss before so let me know if its okay LOL.. im writing this watching friends & living the life rn

“And, Lapis Lazuli, you’re going to be pairing up with Peridot White today,” Miss Holly Blue called out finally, Peridot internally hating herself for having a last name beginning with ‘W’ as she was always at the bottom of registers. She dismissed Peridot’s groan, as she turned to her only friend Amethyst to complain.

“Lazuli? Seriously? Her head’s so far up Holly Blue’s ass,” Peridot complained, her nasal voice grating against her classmate’s ears. “Probably why her ass is that big.”

“That was a good one, man! Well, at least you’re gonna be able to stare at her all class without being judged,” Amethyst cackled, slapping Peridot affectionately on the back, full well knowing Peridot had the hots for Lapis. 

“A hot girl who’s a fucking kiss up, Ame. Like, I bet if we ever had sex, she’d scream Yellow Diamond’s name,” Peridot complained. “You know, I didn’t think it was possible for me to want to spontaneously combust more in gym class than I already do, but turns out good old Holly wanted to outdo herself.”

“Actually... that’s probably right,” Amethyst burst out in a fit of laughter. “Oh and speaking of Lapis, she’s giving you the death glare right now.”  
Amethyst gestured over to where she stood on the far side of the hall with Holly Blue and Pearl Ann.  
“Miss White! Please come over here immediately. I think I made it very clear who you have been assigned to. Gym class is not for chatting,” Holly Blue screeched, beckoning over to where the infamous Lapis Lazuli stood. 

Lapis’ fading electric blue hair was tied up into a messy topknot, ‘blue’ really describing her whole outfit. She wore a light blue, flowing crop top, deep blue shorts and matching knee-socks, the only part of her not clad in the same shade being her feet, which were adorned in white blue sneakers. Peridot would find her absolutely beautiful if she wasn’t such a kiss-up all the time. 

She reluctantly dragged her feet over to where Lapis stood, where she was chatting away to her other ‘perfect friend’, Pearl Ann. The two girls had straight-As, perfect friends, perfect lives. It pissed Peridot off even thinking about them, never mind actually being in their presence.

“Oh, I’d better go then. Good luck,” Pearl whispered audibly as soon as Peridot approached, causing Peridot to shoot a very unfriendly glare at her as she walked away.

“Alright. I don’t want to be doing this as much as you don’t, but you’re going to do it. I need this grade to compete in nationals, and the only way I can get extra credit is by helping you out. My mom is tight with the principal, and if you don’t obey you can forget all about your little tech competitions or whatever you do, okay?” Lapis spoke harshly, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Whatever. Can we just get started?” Peridot rolled her eyes over-dramatically in order to create a point - or rather to just piss off Lapis. A small smirk spread across her lips. She might actually be able to get some sort of enjoyment out of these few hours of hell. 

By the end of the class, droplets of sweat were literally falling off of Peridot’s forehead. Lapis was harsh and unforgiving, but Peridot sensed that Lapis was probably being even more ruthless than she usually would be, just because she was assisting the one girl she hated the most. Lapis didn’t tend to get annoyed by very many people, despite the fact that she was quite popular and fake people hung around her desperately. But there was just something about Peridot that was absolutely infuriating. Maybe the way that she only cared about herself and her only stupid little obnoxious friend, Amethyst. Or the fact that she didn’t care about Lapis’ popularity and she just treated her like everyone else, unlike most of the school’s pupils. Or the fact that as much as Lapis hated to admit it, and she would literally rather die than admit it, she was oddly cute. 

“Wow. She really worked you hard, huh?” Amethyst laughed seeing Peridot’s dishevelled form, more dishevelled than usual anyway. 

“Hard is an understatement. I think she’s actually trying to kill me. Oh my god, what if this is some big scheme to kill me off? Ame, what will you do without me?” Peridot dramatically rambled, grabbing onto Amethyst’s shirt as if she was reenacting a dramatic scene from a teenage rom-com.

“What will I do without you Peridot? Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll gain back some of my lost brain cells from your rants about Camp Princess Hearts or I’ll gain a few more friends...” Amethyst pondered, pretending to stroke a fake beard in mock thought. 

“Actually - it’s Camp Pining Hearts. There aren’t any princesses in it... at all. Like, ever. Where did you get that from? You-“ Peridot was cut off from her rant by Pearl Ann, her second least-favourite person walking over to the duo. Pearl seemed nervous, wringing her hands repeatedly. She was a fairly nice person - Peridot couldn’t deny - but something about her seemed so phoney like it did with the rest of the ‘nice girls’ in their school. She also attempted to outsmart literally everyone, picking up on any mistake you made no matter how minimal.

“Hello, Amethyst. Um. I was wondering if you’d like to go out for coffee sometime?” Pearl mumbled. Peridot had never seen her this anxious before, even when she was presenting in class she always did it with such a confident demeanour, like she was the teacher.

“Uh, yeah. Sure thing. Sounds like it’d be pretty cool. If you meet me after class we can swap numbers?” Amethyst casually spoke back, but Peridot could tell that she was slightly nervous from the way she hesitated with her answer. Perfect Pearl and Amethyst. She never would’ve guessed. They did say opposites attract, but these two were literally such polar opposites they were meant to hate each other, not possibly be crushing on each other.

While Pearl was clean, neat, tidy, presentable and polite, Amethyst’s house always looked like a pigsty, she had been using the same pens and stationery since middle school, she always looked like she’d just rolled out of bed and most of her time was spent eating junk food and swearing at teachers. Yeah. Saying Peridot was surprised was most definitely an understatement.

“Wow, so you and Perfect Pearl, eh?” Peridot sniggered at the thought as Amethyst held a neat slip of paper with a number written in a flawless print.

“I, mean, you can’t deny she’s pretty hot. She’s nice enough too, and she cares.” Amethyst muttered, turning slightly red.

The next time Peridot entered gym class, she was walking sluggishly behind the brand new couple, Pearl and Amethyst. They laughed together, Pearl swatting Amethyst gently after she told a crude joke. Peridot didn’t mind the extra company, Pearl was actually pretty nice, but she was more of a mom to Amethyst than a girlfriend. Either way, it made her seem somewhat more popular and she was now becoming known as ‘Pearl’s girlfriend’s best friend’ instead of ‘that robot nerd.’ She wasn’t entirely sure which one she preferred, though.

“Hey.” Was the only thing Peridot uttered as she edged closer to Lapis.

“Let’s get started.” Lapis began running at a slow pace as Peridot hesitantly ran beside her. They hardly spoke, except for when Lapis barked orders out and Peridot followed. She didn’t have enough energy to argue, not ever since things started going down with Amethyst and Pearl, and her constantly being left out.

After gym, Peridot walked by herself out into the cold. Pearl and Amethyst went to some club, so she was alone again. But she heard her name being called out. Lazuli.

“Peridot. I just wanted to say thanks for actually doing what I asked of you. I wasn’t expecting you to be... well, so... obedient.” Lapis blinked, staring at the unimpressed tiny girl in front of her.

”Not like I had much choice.” Peridot muttered, not wanting to look at Lapis directly in the eyes.

“Excuse me?” Lapis spoke.

“It’s not like I had much choice Lazuli. You literally threatened me. It’s like you’re trying to control my life. If I don’t listen to you or fucking Holly Agate, I can’t do the one thing I actually enjoy doing at this shithole. Plus, it gets worse! Not only are you controlling my school life, but you’re also controlling my social life. I can’t see Amethyst anymore because she’s soooo loved up with Pearl ever since you decided to set them up. I don’t know what you’ve got against me, but you have ruined my life. Well fucking done Lazuli. Now I’ve gone from having one friend to having basically none, and also to becoming somewhat popular just because my friend has a new girlfriend.” Peridot spat, running away angrily. If she was thankful for one thing after all the training with Lapis, it was that she was actually able to run a decent distance without actually dying.

“Peridot, come back!” Lapis chased after her, showing some sort of unusual sympathy. “I never meant for all that to happen, okay?” 

“Bullshit. Fuck off Lazuli. I don’t wanna see you.” She spluttered, tears beginning to form. She hated to cry. It made her weak. 

Lapis grabbed her arm swiftly, spinning her around until they looked each other in the eyes. Lapis moved in closer, until they were just inches away from each other. Peridot was about to pull away until a pair of soft lips were pressed against hers fiercely. Her squeak was silenced by the kiss, which she was thankful for, since it saved her the embarrassment. Lapis pulled away quickly, her face red with regret.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Peridot. I-I guess that’s a pretty good way for me to say... I’ve been acting so shitty towards you because I’ve liked you for, literally the longest time. My parents don’t get all this sexuality crap, and I mean, neither do I but I was just angry at myself for liking you. And well, I was angry at you too. I just want to know if you liked me back. I mean, it’s stupid: why would you like me back? I’ve been a bitch. I guess. I know it’s not an excuse, I’m just gonna go.” Lapis excused herself, her eyes glossing over.

“Lazuli.” Peridot whispered, quiet enough to be shared between the both of them but audible enough for Lapis to turn around, tears streaming down her soft face.

“Yes?” Lapis spoke, and the next thing she knew she was met with another passionate kiss. Except this time she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and melted into the kiss. Their lips danced together, breaking all boundaries between them both and it all sank in at once. Any single coherent thought or shot at them talking about this had been destroyed entirely. They were both intoxicated by each other, drinking the feeling desperately, making up for all the years of sexual frustration between the both. They took everything in like a cool beverage on a hot summer’s day. It was enough to make her giggle. She was kissing Peridot. The girl who she had never said anything nice to, the girl she constantly complained about, the girl she very secretly thought she was cute. A fire burned in Lapis, one that wasn’t going to burn out anytime soon.

“Does that answer your question?” Peridot smiled and whispered. She knew things were going to be tough, but she knew it’d be worth it.

“Yeah. It does.”

And with that, they met in another kiss, but again, it was different. It was special. Thank god for Holly Blue Agate and her not-so-awful pairings.


End file.
